


Magic

by NeonDomino



Series: WolfStar AUniverse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Brief mention of past abusive relationship, But with other magic, Cheating (but not between our lovelies), Everyone Needs A Hug, First Kiss, Fortune Teller!AU, Fortune Telling, He totally cheated on Sirius, M/M, Precious Sirius Black, Previous Sirius Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr, Sirius Black Deserves Better, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, So it's pretty much: a non-magic!AU but with magic, Soulmates, Soulmates Remus/Sirius, Visions, When I say other magic - I mean like more 'commonplace' magic that we believe to be in our world, poor sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Fortune Teller AU! Sirius see's Remus' future when Remus comes in for a reading, and it includes him.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr., Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: WolfStar AUniverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835035
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2014.  
> I often think back to this story - I have a soft-spot for it and hope you guys enjoy it! :)

Sirius Black sat in the office in his shop. Andromeda was taking a turn to manage the desk and was placing letters with business cards into envelopes, trying to promote Black Star Predictions. Sirius was slowing working through his new rune-stones, trying to charge them, his legs up on a footstool.

Due to a very horrible reading with a man named Tom Riddle, the touch of the previous stones in his hand had just felt _wrong_. He couldn't seem to cleanse them, there was something dark in them. He locked them away, choosing to obtain a new set instead. He had loved the stones and the thought of tossing them out... no, there were other ways to dispose of them, though he hoped one day to take the darkness from them.

But a new set meant cleansing and charging, for which he was almost finished doing. There were only a few stones left to charge. He was so focused as he held a stone in his hand, concentrating, filling the stone with positive bright energy, with calm, that he didn't hear the bell go off as the main door opened.

Andy popped her head around the door after a minute. Sirius' head was tilted back, his lips moving. He whispered for the stones to help find answers, to offer guidance, to ask for the stones to be blessed, and finally thanking the spirit. He opened his eyes, quickly noticing that she was waiting for him to be finished rather than break the concentration. 

"I've got someone in for a reading," she said, and Sirius nodded and moved to get ready for the meeting. A moment later she returned with a man about Sirius' age, who looked around with a slight frown on his face. Sirius carefully placed the stones into a piece of silk, folding it over and sliding it into a pouch. He placed it at the side of the table and looked up at the man who had just come in. Of course he noticed that this man was attractive. A gentle, calm aura that somehow lightened the already soft room.

"It's not like you see in movies, no masses of purple silk and dream catchers and incense," Sirius told him, noticing his expression. He saw that a lot. "I work better without all the colours and the fuss. It's not a show we're putting on, it's the result that matters. What type of reading would you like?"

"I'm not sure, my friend, Lily. She came here, and she never believes in this stuff. She told me to come in for a reading, so I knew you had to be pretty amazing to convince her."

"Ah, she's already paid for you," Andy said from the doorway. "A reading, specifically on your love life."

Remus' eyes closed briefly, as though he was preparing himself. Sirius could see that his lips were silently counting to ten.

"I should have known," he muttered. "Well, I'm ready when you are, just tell me what to do."

Sirius stared at the man. Why would someone this gorgeous be struggling with his love life? Though he couldn't comment. Everyone had their relationship problems, he knew that from experience. He rose from his seat, and walked over to the corner, taking a Crystal ball from the shelf.

"Do people use those?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but most of them are fake," Sirius replied with a soft laugh. "Only a few of us can truly see anything."

"How do you see anything in them?" Remus asked, taking a seat. His amber eyes darting upwards, looking into Sirius' silver.

"Magic. Family gift, though we can't all do it, just a few of us. If you're ever ill, come in and Andy does crystal healing, it's _amazing_."

Remus nodded. "Real magic?"

Sirius shrugged. "It's the closest thing to magic I've ever seen," he replied. "I can show you too. You'll see what I see."

He used one hand to throw a white silk sheet over the table, placing the ball down on top of it. He picked a pink candle, lighting it.

"Pink for love," he explained.

He turned the light down, and lit the white candles, placing a few more on the table around them. He took his time as impatience had no place right now. That could influence what the crystal ball showed - perhaps giving them the next relationship rather than the best relationship. Sirius saved all of those emotions for outside of the office. He tried to maintain a calm in here, no matter what else was happening. A line between life and work.

He sat down, facing Remus.

"Okay, keep your hands in mine at all times," Sirius ordered, holding his hands out. The second their hands touched, Sirius felt energy charge through him, making him let out a gasp, and the memories started to play in the crystal, and their gazes both fell on it.

They were just short snippets of Remus' relationship history, starting with a first kiss. It moved on to show Remus holding hands with a different man, and face after face appeared. Sirius counted five in total, before it slowed down to his previous relationship.

They watched in silence, their hands clasped together, as Remus stood up to the man who had such a cruel expression, and Sirius listened in shock at the painful words that came from the other mans mouth, hurting the man seated in front of him. It was just the echo of a memory and the words were just a whisper, but Sirius could see from the vision that they hadn't been whispered at the time.

Sirius didn't even want to know why Remus flinched when the man moved towards him. He watched Remus shove the man away when he got too close, and rush out of the door, his body shaking.

Sirius' heart broke for Remus. As he watched the memories, he had seen what a sweet man Remus was. Not that he could really claim to know this man, but he had seen that this man was selfless, kind and caring. He was compassionate, and loving. Yet, these men all hurt him. Sirius knew exactly how that felt.

The scene ended, Remus curled up on his bed, his knees pulled into his chest as a girl with red hair wrapped her arms around him. Remus was shaking terribly, having a panic attack, and a man with dark hair and glasses paced the room angrily.

"Six months ago," Sirius said.

"How do you know?" Remus asked.

"Experience," Sirius said, with a sad smile. "Now what it's going to show next is your romantic future. It's only _one_ of the paths you can choose. Seeing this, you can still turn the man down, which of course would change what we would see next time."

"Will it show me if he's good for me?" Remus whispered.

"This will show the man that'll make you happiest," Sirius clarified. "If it shows nothing, it just means that I'm not able to get a reading on you this time, and you'll be scheduled in for a month's time. It doesn't reflect on your love-life in any way. Some believe that this shows them their soulmate, if that's something you believe in. Are you ready?"

_"Pass me the teabags, love," Remus said, and a man handed him one from the jar. The man was just a blur._

_Remus' lips meet the man's cheek, before the man pulled him close. "I love you, have I told you that?" The man asked._

_"Last night and again this morning," Remus said, with a massive grin. "Did I tell you I love you too?"_

_"Last night and again this morning," the man repeated, his voice sounding extremely amused. He pulled Remus close for a kiss. "Which is why I want you to move in with me."_

_"But its only been a couple of months," Remus whispered, though the grin grew, spreading across his face._

_"I know, but with James and Lily's pregnancy, they'll want the space, but more importantly I like having you in my bed, I like having you in my arms. More than that, you light up my life, Remus. If I wasn't worried about scaring you off, I'd be down on my knees proposing to you."_

_"I like having you in my arms too," Remus admitted. "Last night was perfect, you're perfect. There's no scaring me off. I'm worried that I'll be the one to scare you."_

_"You're even perfecter," the man replied softly._

Remus realised that Sirius' hands were shaking. He tightened his grip, worried that Sirius would let go before he got to see this man with whom he could look so happy with, and fall in love with. This was a relationship without any fear, without heartbreak or pain. This scene he could see in front of him was beautiful, perfect. He felt at ease, knowing that this was his future.

_"Perfecter isn't a real word, Sirius," Remus said._

Remus looked up at Sirius, taking in the shocked expression as Sirius watched the scene. Remus' eyes quickly darted down to the Crystal ball again.

_"Amazing, wonderful, gorgeous, and fucking brilliant in bed," Sirius said, with a grin. "Can you blame me for wanting to keep you? I hate it when you go home."_

_"Give me a month and then I'll move in," Remus said. Let Lily and James get used to the idea._

_"That's a yes," Sirius replied in shock. He pushed Remus back into the counter, his lips meeting Remus', pressing up against him tightly. "Lets celebrate... in bed."_

The crystal went blank, and the pink candle went out.

Sirius pulled his hands away, looking completely shocked. "I... wasn't expecting that," he whispered, as he grabbed the pink candle and re-lit it, before pulling it towards him. He started whispering to the ball, before grabbing Remus' hands again. This time it ran through four faces, slowing on the fourth. Remus didn't recognise any of the faces and realised that Sirius was doing this for himself instead, as his face appeared in each relationship. He looked as unhappy as Remus felt in his own past, but in the forth, he looked happy. Until...

_A door opened, and Sirius Black walked through, a takeaway bag in one arm, and a bottle of wine in the other. He pulled out some plates and glasses, only to turn around and spot two on the coffee table. He stood frozen for a long moment before his gaze moved around, taking in the coats draped over the sofa._

_His eyes darted to the bedroom door and he slowly walked over, throwing it open. His eyes widened at the sight of his boyfriend in bed with another man._

_"Barty?" he said, his voice not much more than a whisper, but that was enough for the man to look at him. Barty quickly jumped up, rushing from the room, pulling the door, so it closed over, hiding the other man from view._

_"Oh fuck, Sirius, it's not what it looks like, I'm..."_

_"You just accidentally started fucking someone else?"_

_"Sirius, I'm so sorry," the other man said, yanking the door open and rushing from the bedroom, having taken a moment to wrap himself in a sheet. Sirius stepped backwards._

_"Regulus?" Sirius asked in disbelief._ _"Reggie? How could you? I'm your brother. We're brothers. I've always looked out for you, after everything I've done for you, you go and betray me?"_

_"I'm sorry, Sirius, but I love him," the younger Black replied, his eyes unable to meet Sirius'. "I'm so sorry. I tried not to, but I couldn't resist..."_

_Sirius grabbed the bag and the wine, walking out again._

_"Sirius," Barty called, following him, and almost got hit by a flying bottle of wine, which hit the back wall instead. Glass littered the floor and wine stained the wall._

_"I just caught you fucking my little brother, what can you really say to me?"_

_"I'm sorry," he said, a pleading look in his eyes._

_"Sorry isn't good enough. We're done. I want nothing to do with either of you."_

_"Sirius, I'm your brother -"_

_"No you're not my brother, my brother would never betray me like that," Sirius spat. "I would do /anything/ for you - to make you happy, to protect you, and this is how much I mean to you." He shakes his head. "You're just like the rest of the family."_

There was a brief pause as the scene changed, and Remus looked up into Sirius' eyes. He tightened his grip on Sirius' shaking hands. He didn't know Sirius, and he was confused about this man showing up in the crystal ball, but he knew how much it all hurt. He understood.

_"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Andy whispered. "I saw some energy between them, and I warned him off. He laughed at me, said I was imagining it. I clearly underestimated it, underestimated what they were both capable of. Didn't your cards read anything? tea-leaves? Scrying?"_

_"I didn't use any with him. I didn't want them to tell me that things would go wrong. I wanted to be normal, in a normal relationship," Sirius whispered, tears streaming down his face. "Of all the men in the world, it had to be with my brother, Andy. How could they both betray me? My whole life has revolved around protecting Regulus. I was finally happy."_

_Andy poured another glass, and started to serve up the food. It was the same takeaway that Sirius had brought to Barty's house._

The scene disappeared, and both men waited in anticipation of the next scene, wondering if Remus was Sirius' happiest path. Remus could swear that he could actually feel Sirius' pain throughout the last memory. He didn't dare look into Sirius' eyes and see the pain in them, having had to watch himself getting hurt again.

_Remus was laying in Sirius' bed, the two men holding each other tightly, ever bit of their body touching, their legs entangled, Remus' head against Sirius' chest, as they slept, wearing only their boxers._

_Slowly Sirius' eyes opened, and his hand ran through Remus' hair. He leaned down to kiss Remus' forehead, and Remus stirred in his arms._

_Their eyes met, and they shared a smile._

"Another," Sirius demanded, his eyes looking into the ball. Remus tightened his grip.

Scenes quickly flashed past. The pair holding hands, laughing with James and Lily, bowling. Their first kiss, which happened right there in the office. The two men curled up together on the sofa, holding each other and just looking so content and happy.

It wasn't long before they were both viewing an extremely passionate scene. One so intimate, that they both felt they should look away, but neither of them able to pull their eyes from the perfect sight of their body's joined. They both listened as declarations of love pouring from their lips, with eyes fluttering closed, backs arched, and lips meeting over and over.

Before the scene could finish, Sirius pulled his hands away, not able to control himself with the sounds their visions had made.

It was hard to pull out in the middle of a vision, and he knew it would cause a massive headache, stopping him from taking any more appointments that day, but he knew that he didn't want to watch himself fall in love with this man, because the man could freak out at any second and walk out of the door, and Sirius would be alone once more. It was best he didn't see anything more than he already did.

Sirius rushed out of the room, bringing some cups and an old-fashioned kettle. He handed Remus a cup.

"Tea-leaves?" he asked, before drinking his down. Remus followed suit.

Sirius stared at them both for a long time. "Andy," he called. "Check this is right?"

Andy quickly came into the room "Both hearts," she confirmed. "It's trust and romance. It's a new love, one that will last. The dots nearby show true love. Are there any letters?" She looked closer, finding the men's initials in each others cups.

Her eyes widened in realisation, and she quickly set the cups back down, her eyes flicking between the pair.

"What do the initials mean?" Remus asked.

"Marriage to someone with those initials," Andy said. "The cups say true love. Your true love is your Soulmate."

Remus' eyes met Sirius' again, and he couldn't look away. Sirius struggled to speak, and Andy quietly left the room, leaving the door ajar so she could listen in.

After a couple of minutes silence, Remus took his phone from his pocket, and Sirius was too shocked to tell him that phones weren't to be used in this space. He watched as Remus took a photo of his tea-leaves.

"I can understand if this freaks you out," Sirius finally said, resting his head in his hands. "If you don't want this, just leave. Its overwhelmed me, and I'm used to strange visions... so I don't know what its..."

He trailed off as he heard the door click closed. That was it, Remus had left. A couple of seconds went by and suddenly a hand touched his shoulder. Sirius jumped, but quickly realised that Remus had closed the door and chosen to stay.

"I've just had to watch my heart getting broken all over again, and watch the same happen to you. I can see you would never hurt me, and I hope you saw the same. Soulmate is a bit strong for two men who have just met. I'm not sure how much I believe they exist, but... but it doesn't mean we shouldn't give this a chance, maybe go out on a date? Because I've just seen what we could have, and it looks like something completely amazing. Maybe soulmates do exist, and maybe that's what we are - and if I walk away, I may never experience something that could be so beautiful. I want that."

Sirius nodded his head. "I'd like that very much," he replied, turning around, looking at the other man nervously. Remus leaned in, their lips brushing together, softly, and Remus pulled away. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but to kiss you," he said.

Sirius smiled. "Well, it did show that our first kiss was going to happen in here," Sirius pointed out. "I think it's time for lunch... are you free to have lunch with me?"

Remus nodded his head quickly."Definitely."

* * *


End file.
